As disclosed, for example, in JP4-132581, a prior dry shaver includes, in addition to a shaving head, a trimmer unit which is movable between a rest position and an operative position. The shaving head and the trimmer unit are both mounted on the upper end of a hand grip. The trimmer unit has a trimmer cutter which is driven by a common element intended for driving a cutter of the shaving head. Thus, the shaver is designed so that, when the trimmer unit comes into the operative position, the trimmer cutter becomes connected to the common element or the drive element for trimming. When the drive element is located at a fixed point on the hand grip, it is quite simple to transmit the motion of the drive element to the trimmer cutter moved into the operative position. However, if the shaving head is mounted to be movable relative to the hand grip and includes the drive element movable together with the shaving head relative to the hand grip, it becomes rather complicated to transmit the motion of the drive element successfully and consistently to the trimmer cutter in the operative position.